Sanctuary
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: Lynn Sr. and Rita found a homeless child in the streets, before they decided to help him by taking him to their house. However, the Loud kids are having suspicious about him because he doesn't explain how he got separated from his parents. Now not only they're going to be cautious around him, but also to get some answers out of him. Will Rafael earn their trust and tell the truth?


" _ **When a child of the streets stands before you in rags, with a tear-stained face, you cannot easily forget him. And yet, you are perplexed what to do. The human soul is difficult to interfere with. You hesitate how far you should go."**_

 _ **Charles Loring Brace.**_

* * *

 **Sanctuary.**

 **Chapter 1: The Street Child.**

It was a very beautiful day today, without even a single cloud in the sky as the sun shone brightly on the city of Royal Woods, Michigan. While the breezes made the weather so refreshing, making a perfect time for the inhabitants to go outside and take a walk.

Lynn Sr. and Rita just got out from a supermarket, carrying a few bags with groceries they bought to make today's meal. They walked across the parking lot, on their way back to the van.

"Are you sure this is the right moment to buy chocolate for the children, dear?" Rita asked as she opened the back trunk and left the bags inside.

"I think they deserve a reward for not making a mess in our house for a whole week. I'm sure they'll be very thankful once we'll do the best dessert for them." Lynn Sr. replied with a smile, as he placed the bags he was carrying into the trunk.

"I understand, but you do realize they're capable of smelling the chocolate. In fact, you remember the last time when we brought chocolate at home?" Rita answered.

She shivered after reminding her husband the time when their daughters went aggressive after they were forbidden to eat chocolate until after dinner. It didn't take too long before the girls lost their patience and then their control, before they broke the cabinet where their parents kept the chocolate, even closed with a padlock, and eat all of them like a pack of hungry wolves.

Lynn Sr. couldn't help but feeling the chills at that disturbing memory, but he shook his head. "W-We'll be more careful this time. We just have to find a way to distract them while we make the dessert. Maybe we'll ask Lincoln, he's the one who can contain them for awhile." He suggested, before he proceeded to close the trunk.

"I sure hope he knows what to do." Rita responded with a sigh.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud were about to get in their van, but at the moment when Lynn Sr. was already in the driver's seat, he saw his wife didn't get to her seat. In fact, she was holding the door open, but she was standing still and noticed she was staring something that left her speechless.

"What's wrong, honey?" Lynn Sr. asked with a hint of concern.

Rita didn't answer, before she closed the door and made a few steps forward until she stood in front of the van. Lynn Sr. decided to get out of the van and walked up to her, instead of asking her if she was okay, he decided to follow her gaze by turning his head in the same direction she was looking at. At that moment, he began to understand why Rita was quiet, as he was starting to have the same feeling as his wife.

There was a boy around ten-years old, sitting on the sidewalk, near the entrance of the supermarket. But the only reason behind Mr. and Mrs. Loud's reaction was that he was wearing a dirty flannel sweater, a pair of dark, but muddy sweatpants with a hole in his left knee, and a dark beanie on his head, though his shaggy brown hair protruded beneath the hat. He was holding his hand to any person walking by, clearly asking anyone for some change, but sadly no one was paying attention to him, which was pretty depressing for a couple who has sensitive souls.

It's not the first time Lynn Sr. and Rita sees a homeless in the streets, but one of them who is a child was definitely a new experience for them. They both asked themselves at the same time, what kind of unfortunate event led the boy to have such a miserable life.

Lynn Sr. turned back to his wife, when he just noticed she was covering her mouth with her left hand, but she didn't hide the worried look on her face. He knew what's bothering her, but he still wanted to know what she has in mind.

"Rita…" He muttered, before he put his hand on her shoulder.

Rita finally snapped out and turned to her husband, before she realized she's been oblivious to her surroundings.

"Oh, s-sorry! I was just…" She trailed off when she thought it was not a good idea to make an excuse to her life partner.

"Are you worried about that kid?" Lynn Sr. responded with a soft tone.

Rita blinked in surprise at the question, but then she decided to be frank with him, starting by nodding with her head.

"Yeah…" She answered, before she looked back at the homeless kid with pity. "I… I always knew this happens in all places, but something like this... I never thought I would see this." Then she turned back to her husband. "I think we should help him."

Lynn Sr. was taken aback. He didn't foresee she would make that kind of suggestion, before he began to feel unsure. It's not that he's against her idea, but the only one thing he's concerned with is how they can do something about it. Of course, there could be many ways, but which one would be the best for that kid?

"Are you sure? Don't get me wrong, it's just we never dealt something like this before." Lynn Sr. replied, assuring his wife he's not meant to say no.

"I know, but I can't stand watching this. What if he really needs help?" Rita replied as she bit her lower lip. "Please, can't we just try?" She said with her pleading eyes.

Lynn Sr. remained silent, before he glanced at the street child once more. He began to understand that even though the kid's not one of their own children, there's no way they would leave him to his own, they will probably regret it for sure. This was about saving a life of a youngster, to give him a miracle he desperately needed.

He squeezed the hand of his compassionate wife gently. A nod with his head and a soft smile on his face was enough as an answer.

Rita returned the smile, very grateful that they're gonna doing it together. But before they'll start to walk towards the kid, she told her husband to wait as she went to the back of the van for something.

* * *

He wanted to feel so lucky he could manage to survive on his own for a while, but how he should do that while he's starving? Of course, there was another way he could get food quickly, and it's stealing. But he never considered taking that option. He would never feel proud of himself if he would spend the rest of his life as a thief, even he was afraid the police would capture him and then sent him to jail. That's why he was trying to show some people he's not willing to choose that path, but unfortunately he's just being ignored, no matter how much he was begging. He should have known it wouldn't be too easy.

The boy lowered his arm when he started to feel weak and tired to keep going, as he rested his crossed arms on top of his knees and lowered his head with his eyes closed, hoping that maybe he won't feel the unpleasant hunger if he get a little nap. However, he couldn't just ignore how much his stomach was rumbling and crying nonstop for something edible.

He was always asking himself every day, why he had to receive that kind of punishment. He doesn't remember, or rather, he was sure he has never done something unforgivable to deserve that. Nevertheless, it didn't matter if he has the answer or not, right now he was trying to hold himself together, but for how long? He was on the verge to give up his optimism and accept to be nothing but a worthless bum.

"Hey there."

His eyes snapped open after hearing a gentle voice, before he looked up and saw a couple was standing a foot from him. An adult woman with blond hair and white earrings, wearing blue eye shadows and red lipstick; even though she doesn't appear to be young, doesn't mean she doesn't have the beauty. Next to her was a man with a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top.

The boy was a little surprised to find a couple of adults standing in front of him, as he realized that the blond woman was the one who talked to him.

"Hi…" The homeless kid spoke gently, but with a weak tone. "You spare some change?" He raised his hand just like before, but now a little hopeful that maybe they are thinking of helping him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked with a worried frown.

The homeless child nodded with the disconsolate expression. "I haven't eaten anything since last night. I was hoping I could earn a few bucks to buy myself a sandwich or at least a bar of chocolate." He rubbed his empty belly.

The couple shared the solemn look at each other, thinking it must be pretty tough for him being starved, but also wondering why some people didn't even bother to help a poor child by just giving some change.

The blond woman walked up to the child and kneeled. "Actually, I have something better for you." She replied as the boy tilted his head slightly. She shoved her hand into her pocket and took out a chocolate bar, before she handed it to him. "Here, this is for you."

"F-For real?" The boy asked in shock, bringing his outstretched hands to the bar of chocolate. The woman smiled and nodded with her head. "T-Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, now with happiness, before he took it and hastily tore the envelope. Then he took a huge bite and began to chew it slowly to taste it like he never had.

Rita was glad to see the smile on the street child's face, just by watching him in good spirits made her heart melting. But suddenly she grew uneasy when an important question was still in her mind with the idea of asking him. There's a possibility he won't be willing to answer because that would hurt him emotionally to remember. Nonetheless, that doesn't stop her of trying to help him, and to start is finding out what caused him to end up as a tramp.

"What happened to you?" After a moment of silence, she asked the boy while trying to be subtle with him.

He wore a bemused expression on his face "I'm sorry?" He said after he gulped down the chocolate.

"I think what she's trying to say, we want to know how you ended up living in the streets." Lynn Sr. clarified as he crouched beside his wife.

The homeless child flinched after he suddenly understood what the generous lady asked, before he started to avoid the eye contact with uncomfortably. "Oh, well… I… I got lost… I can't find my parents and my way back home… You know." He answered as he continued to eat.

The married couple didn't look convinced since the answer lacked too much information to believe that, but then they thought it must be painful for him to tell the truth story. Therefore, they decided not to pressure the issue for now and change the subject.

"Can you tell us what's your name?" Rita said.

The homeless child stared at her, this time puzzled. But he thought it would be polite to introduce himself. Besides, he thought that would be a way to repay them after they gave him chocolate; it wasn't that much to fulfill his stomach, but thankfully he didn't feel very weak anymore like moments ago.

"Rafael… With an 'f'." He responded.

"That's really a cute name." Rita answered with a smile.

"Oh, thanks…" Rafael was slightly taken aback by her compliment, before he eat the last piece of the chocolate.

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other before they exchanged a nod with determination written on their faces, meaning they're going to cut the chase.

"Kid, we're gonna be honest with you. We want to help you." Lynn Sr. spoke directly, making the boy widen his eyes in surprise. "I know you look us as strangers, but you can't be here all by yourself. How about you come to our house? Me and my wife are going to make a meal and it would be nice if you join us and our children." He suggested with a cheerful grin.

Rafael remained speechless, but dumbfounded as he reflected respect for the unexpected invitation. The man with the almost-bald head was right to begin with, he doesn't even know them; normally, a kid at his age would refuse to go with strangers, but for Rafael's case, he should make an exception because that's an act of kindness from them. Actually, he couldn't help but start to wonder what kind of meal they will have; it's been a while since he had a meal back home, then he's been only eating canned foods and leftovers. Just by imagining he's gonna have a feast like he never had before made him consider that there's no reason why he would refuse the offer. Besides, his stomach was still growling for more food.

"Sure… I would love to." Rafael answered with a small smile, but showing his great gratefulness.

"Great! Then let's get going!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed with his widened smile. So he and Rita helped the street child to stand up when he was struggling to get on his feet.

"Can you walk?" Rita asked with a hint of concern when she noticed he was stumbling like he was about to faint.

"Yeah… I just feel pretty weak." Rafael replied tiredly as he hung onto Lynn Sr.'s side to support if he trips. Rita immediately understood after she remembered he was starved before she gave him a snack.

"Just hang in there champ, our house is not too far from here." Lynn Sr. responded as he patted the boy's back.

"And don't worry about our children, they're really nice. I'm sure you're gonna get along with them." Rita said with her optimistic smile.

Rafael was now curious and also interested to meet the kids they're talking about, though he was hoping that she's right. He always has the fear that he might be rejected if he asked someone for help, but now he was pretty concerned if their children would like to meet him.

When Rafael was now inside the van on the first of the back seat, Lynn Sr. went back to the driver seat and Rita sat beside him, before he turned on the engine and then drove off the parking lot and on their way to their home. While Rafael was still wondering how was possible he bumped into someone who never bothered to invite him to their house, he was tremendously grateful to the couple to learn there's still people with a good heart.

However, the fact made him questioning why the person who was supposed to show Rafael the true love as a parent wasn't like them?

* * *

Today was like every day in the house of the Loud family, when the neighbors were still trying to get used the constant explosions from inside the residence and the deafening rock music that would shatter all the windows of other houses and cars all around the street. Even some considered not to go inside there, because it would be like going into a zoo, but with the animals out of their cages. Honestly, they're not wrong at all.

After Mr. and Mrs. Loud left a while ago, the ten daughters and one son quickly broke the peaceful silence in the neighborhood by doing their usual activities. Even though Rita and Lynn don't mind their children always make a ruckus, the only one thing they can't allow is destroying the house.

The oldest of the siblings, Lori, was sitting on the couch, talking with her boyfriend with her cellphone as always. She was put in charge to not only take care of her brother and sisters, but to make sure everything is under control. Unfortunately, she was completely oblivious to what the siblings were doing while she was not watching them over like she was supposed to.

Leni, the second-oldest sister and also the youngest Fashionista, was running around the living room while screaming, as Luan, the comedian of the family, was pursuing the blonde and waving a fake spider above her head.

"Keep that away from me! Stop it!" Leni cried, waving her hands like she was trying to swat a bee, to avoid Luan of dropping the spider on her. When she was drove into a corner, she turned around and froze when the jokester brought the fake spider closer to her with a playful smile.

"Oh come on Leni, spiders aren't bad. He only thinks you are on the _web_ too often." Luan cackled at her own pun that was just intended to amuse herself.

"I don't care! I don't want my beautiful face getting bitten!" Leni managed to escape by pushing Luan aside and continued to flee.

"Ugh, would you two keep it down?! I am literally in the middle of a call!" Lori covered her cellphone with her hand before yelling out at Leni and Luan. When they went upstairs to the second floor, she continued with the conversation with her boyfriend. "Sorry Boo-Boo Bear, as I was saying…"

As the alpha female thought there couldn't be another fuss right now, she didn't notice a little girl going into the kitchen, holding a raccoon. Lana, best known as Ms. Fix-It, was preparing the food for her pet by preparing a bowl full of trash she picked up from the backyard.

"There you go, Sly. Bon Appetite." Lana said as she set down the bowl.

The raccoon smiled with its tongue hanging out, before beginning to devour its favorite meal. However, as the animal was eating, some remains of the garbage were splattering on the kitchen floor, but Lana didn't mind at all.

"LANAAAA!"

Lana flinched, before she immediately recognized the high-pitched yell. She turned around and saw her twin sister, Lola, standing in the entryway, wearing an angry look on her face and trembling like she's about to unleash the fury boiling up within her.

"Your stupid raccoon just shredded one of my dresses!" Lola showed her pink dress to Lana. Not only the cloth was torn apart, there was also some muddy footprints that, without question, are from a raccoon. "When will be the times you lock your filthy animals in a cage?!"

Lana let out a gasp, as the raccoon stop eating before he climbed up Lana's leg to her arms, and whimpered, meaning he was hurtful at the little princess' words. Lana caressed her pet in comfort, as she glared at Lola for her insult.

"Hey! First of all, don't you ever say such a thing, especially in front of Sly! He's got feelings too you know." She countered. "And second, you have like hundreds of those in your closet! You don't have to be such a drama queen."

"What did you just call me, you dirty monkey?!" Lola dropped her ruined dress and stomped closer towards Lana, until they were now face-to-face.

"Drama queen!" Lana repeated mockingly, with no hesitation despite she knew the consequences.

"Say that one more time!" Lola hissed between her gritted teeth, holding up her trembled index finger as her face started to turn red.

"Drama queen~!" Lana in a singsong tone, as her expression grew challenging. Normally, she would never try to provoke Lola, but she would never let her bratty twin sister get away after she just disrespected her pets.

When Sly knew that it's going down, he jumped out of Lana's arms and ran away, just before Lola let out a roar and lunged at Lana, starting a fight that a cloud of dust filled the room, but they also started to make a huge mess in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lisa was in her room, standing on top of the bench in front of her desk filled with glass bottles, beakers, test tubes, and all the equipment. Lisa was holding a flask with blue liquid and a dropper with her other hand, staring intently at the drop that's about to come out.

"Alright… Just one little drop and my experiment will be completed. Just have to be careful, or otherwise any disturbance will create very disastrous results." She said to herself, before she pressed the rubber bulb and making sure it will fall inside the flask.

"Hey, Lisa…"

The little pointdexter yelped and fell down off the bench, without realizing that she just accidentally dropped the flask to the ground, and the dropper hit one of the glass bottles, pouring the strange green substance to the blue one. She groaned in pain as she stood up, but then she realized that the one who spoke behind her back was the spooky gothic sister, Lucy.

"What in the name of science gave you the idea of giving me a potential heart attack while I was nearly finished with my project?!" Lisa yelled at the gothic.

Lucy didn't even flinch when Lisa unintentionally spat on her face, as she wiped them off with her hand. "Sorry for my intrusion, I just wanted to ask if you have anything to make my fake blood look and taste a little bit more real. I thought I could do this on my own, but now I could need some help." Lucy answered in a deadpanned tone, showing to Lisa a container full of her made-up blood.

Lisa rubbed her eyes, reminding herself to lock the door so Lucy would knock instead of sneaking behind her. But before she was about to answer to her sister, she suddenly realized that the flask was not on her hand anymore. She swiftly turned around and let out a gasp of horror when she saw the spilled chemicals on the floor.

"Oh my stars, this is really bad!" Lisa started to panic.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked with her puzzled look, though it was hidden behind her bangs.

Suddenly, the mixed chemicals started to convulse, as the colors changed into dark green. But the worst part is that it began to turn into some sort of a mutant that now it has a mouth full of fangs. Lisa and Lucy froze as the little ectoplasmic creature hissed at them.

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked with a hint of fear, though her face remained emotionless.

"The flask I just dropped contained a bacterium I was concocting to turn it into a new antibiotic! But now that the bacteria mixed with a chemical that shouldn't be mixed, it gained a new form and consciousness!" Lisa explained, as she stood behind Lucy to make her going backwards. "Stay away from it! Or we will contract a disease if it bites us!"

However, the girls just heard a cooing before they looked down and gasped when they saw Lily, the youngest child of the family, crawling towards the monster, curious about what is that thing and without the knowledge that it's extremely dangerous. Before Lisa and Lucy were about to warn their youngest sister to stop, the infected creature hissed and lunged towards the baby.

"Lily, look out!" Lisa managed to pull Lily away from the before the little mutant almost bite her. After that, she passed the baby to the gothic girl, making her drop the fake blood to the floor. "Lucy, I need you to provide some distraction while I create an antidote to destroy it! I'll repay you of doing what you asked me!" Then, she went to her desk and started working on her new experiment.

Before Lucy was about to ask Lisa what she has to do, she saw the mutant was already coming towards her.

"Eep!" Lucy said, before she ran out the room with Lily on her arms as the mutant pursued her.

Lucy ran through the hallway until she got into a bedroom, but it wasn't her own room. She saw one of her older sisters, with her distinguish Rockstar-like attire, playing her guitar at full volume that she didn't notice the gothic girl at the doorstep. Knowing that it would be useless to try to get her attention and ask for help, Lucy went towards the air vent, with the intention to hide inside. But before she was about to go in there, she turned to her little sister.

"Alright Lily, I know you're not gonna like being in the darkness, but you gotta learn to embrace it for your own good." Lucy said, before she opened the vent. However, the teenager already noticed her, before she stopped playing the guitar as she turned down the speakers.

"Hey, Lucy. What are you doing?" Luna asked, but then she realized that she was holding Lily. Lucy didn't answer and went inside the air vent, which made Luna gasp.

Luna was about to take Lucy out and ask why she was taking Lily in there, but then she froze when her eyes caught on the mutant standing in front of her.

"Dude, what is that thing?!" Luna yelled.

When the mutant noticed the teenager, it decided to attack her instead of chasing the Goth girl and the baby. Luna yelped before she jumped on her upper bed. Luckily, the monster seemed unable to jump to reach her, as it just kept hissing.

"What's going on here?!" A 13-year old girl showed up, holding a baseball bat when she heard the yelling next door. When she spotted the mutant bacteria, she immediately guessed it must be one of Lisa's failed experiments, as usual. However, she didn't hesitate to charge and let out a war cry, with the baseball bat held above her head, with the aim to smash the monster like a bug.

And lastly, the only boy in the family, Lincoln; also known as "the man with the plan", was outside sitting in a tree while reading a comic book. Completely relaxed to take a break from the chaos by his ten sisters inside and luckily they seemed to be very busy to ask him for anything. But then he felt like he's being watched, though there was nobody around. He looked up and realized in surprise that it was the readers.

"Oh, hey guys. I guess you already saw what's going on inside." Lincoln said. "And yeah, I know you're wondering, "Lincoln, why are you not trying to stop your sisters before they start to knock down the house? Well, aside from the fact that they're not going to listen to me like the last time when we rebelled against Lori, I managed to convince them I let them do what they want, but only if they agreed under one condition. And that is I'll be on the lookout, right here in the front yard, and let them know when our parents return. And of course, they accepted it." He explained with a hint of satisfaction. "Though Lori was the only one who refused to cooperate, but I took the chance to dial Bobby with her cellphone and right now she's too busy talking to him to keep an eye on us." He leaned against the trunk with his arm behind his head. "You might think this sounds irresponsible for me because it's my duty to take the things under control, and that's true. But sometimes you need at least have a moment to rest and have no stress to keep doing my job."

He was about to continue reading his comic, but then he heard the sound of a vehicle coming closer, he raised his head and saw a familiar old van, but then he noticed through the windshield that it was his parents.

"Well, I guess my break time is over. Time to warn my sisters!" Lincoln stood up and ran towards the house, as he flung open the door. "Guys! Mom and dad are coming! We have fifteen seconds!" He sounded the alarm.

Leni and Luan stopped running around, while Lana and Lola's fight come to an end with only bruises, while Lisa paused before she almost finished creating another chemical substance. Lucy, Lily, Lynn and Luna, even the ectoplasmic monster, after they heard Lincoln's voice downstairs. And in that moment, they knew it's time to commence the operation and be fast before they'll be in trouble.

However, the mutant took the chance to attack Lynn now that she lowered her guard.

"Lynn, watch out!" Luna yelled.

Lynn snapped out before realizing she was distracted, but when she turned her attention back to the mutant, she gasped when it was already close to her, with its mouth opened and ready to infect her with a bite. But suddenly, the mutant got hit by some kind of a dart-vaccine. The mutant let out an ear-piercing screech before it started to melt into nothingness.

Lynn and Luna remained speechless, as Lucy went out of the air vent, before they followed the direction where the dart came from. In amazement, they saw Lisa standing in the doorway, holding an air gun in her hand.

"You can thank me later, sisters." Lisa said as she kept her air gun in her pocket. "Now do what you have to do and hurry!"

Luna started packing the speakers and her guitar and Lynn went to her bedroom to pick up her sports balls. Lucy went out of the air vent and set Lily down, before she followed Lisa to her room to help her clean the fake blood she dropped. Lily just remained sitting on the ground while giggling.

Lola and Lana were cleaning the kitchen with some help from Leni and Luan; as for Lori, she was looking out the window with Lincoln, as they saw their parents getting out of the van.

"They're coming!" Lori exclaimed as she and her brother moved away from the window, without realizing that an unknown boy just came out from the van.

"The kitchen is already clean!" Luan said as she, Lana, Lola and Leni got out of the kitchen.

"The second floor is clear!" Luna said, holding Lily on her arms, as she walked downstairs with Lynn, Lucy and Lisa.

"Everyone to your positions!" Lincoln said, before he and his older sisters jumped onto the couch with books and magazines on their hands, while the younger sisters sat on the floor.

* * *

Rita and Lynn Sr. were now standing in front of the door, but before they'd gone inside the house, they turned to Rafael who was behind them, nervously clutching his beanie hat. They knew he would be tensed to meet their children, though at the same time he was interested to know them. Rita and Lynn Sr. had the same feeling as Rafael, but what bothers them is that they're not sure if Rafael would be comforting to be around with ELEVEN children. They remembered Lincoln invited some of his friends to their house for a sleepover, but all of them ran away because of his sister's antics; even though his best friend, Clyde, was the only one who was okay with it.

However, another thing they are concern is that they don't know if the kids wouldn't mind to bring a homeless boy as a guest; while some of the girls, even their only son, are actually very friendly to meet strangers, others like their oldest daughter and the princess… well, they are not the ones who's always gonna welcome to unknown people, especially who are not hygienic. So they thought the first thing they gotta do is to let them know about the situation before introducing Rafael, and hoping the kids will understand.

Rita set down the bag of groceries she was holding, before she walked up to Rafael and crouched, clasping her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Hey, wouldn't you mind if you wait outside just for a moment? We need to tell our kids about this." She said.

Rafael blinked at her request, but then he understood what she was suggesting. "Oh, of course Mrs. Loud." He responded with no hesitation.

"Thank you, just stay here and I'll come back for you." Rita said as she stood up and picked up the bag of groceries. Rafael nodded and sat on the porch.

Lynn Sr. took his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door.

* * *

The Loud kids heard a click sound from the door, before it was opened as Rita and Lynn Sr. entered the house.

"We're home, kids!" The matriarch said as she closed the door with her foot.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" They replied cheerfully, acting like nothing strange has ever happened.

Rita and Lynn Sr. couldn't help but have the feeling that the kids are hiding something because they looked so innocent to believe they didn't do anything. However, they decided to ignore it; besides, they have an important matter to deal with.

"Everyone, would you come with us to the dining room? There's something we need to tell you." Rita said softly as she and her husband made their way to the kitchen.

The Loud kids looked each other in puzzlement, wonder and confusion, asking themselves at the same time what their parents want to talk about. With so many questions in their minds, they went all together to the dining room and took their seats, while waiting for their parents as they were leaving the groceries in the kitchen. Rita and Lynn Sr. came back as they sat on their own seats at the end of the table, facing in front all of their children.

"Kids, we gather all of you because we have some news you need to know." Lynn Sr. spoke after a brief moment of silence.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked with a hint of intrigue.

"Are you going to take us to the mall?" Leni asked in excitement.

"No Leni, that's not it…" Lynn Sr. responded with a sigh, earning a disappointed look from the clueless teenager.

"What we want to tell you is that we brought a guest and he's gonna have a dinner with us." Rita answered, as the children's expression turned into surprise. "You see… When we were about to leave from the supermarket, we found him in distress." Her face grew somber. "He was begging anyone for some money, but no one helped him, and it was painful for us to watch."

"I'm sorry, but I literally don't follow what you're saying." Lori interjected with a frown of confusion.

"The fact is that our guest is a street child." The patriarch replied, as the kids reacted by hanging their mouths open in perplexity. "And I know you are shocked we brought a homeless, but you must understand that your mother and I would never leave that kid all alone while starving to death." Lynn Sr. said pleadingly.

"That's why we invited him to come over our house and have a dinner with us. And that's not all, there's a possibility that we're going to offer him to stay here for a while until we decide how to help him." Rita fidgeted her hands after she revealed another purpose.

Lincoln and her sisters went taken aback, like they wanted to believe that their mother's not being serious what she just said. It doesn't mean they are disagree their parents are doing what they think is right, in fact, most of them would do the same, but their only concern is how. Not to mention that the house was already small to add another tenant, plus the bad conditions the residence has which probably the guest will suffer an accident.

Rita and Lynn Sr. just noticed their silence, but actually they saw that coming.

"Look, the point is, the reason we're telling you about this is because we want to ask you to get along with him." Lynn Sr. added. "This may sound too much for you, but I'm sure he will be very happy if you make him feel welcome. What the kid only needs is some comfort."

"Please children, can you do it for us?" Rita asked with her eyes filled with pleas.

The Loud kids remained speechless, staring at each other's eyes as they want to ask for an opinion, but no one even said a word. Cleary they were not prepared, not even Lincoln, for this kind of situation and how they're gonna try it. However, they are now aware that their parents are now counting on them and there's no way the kids would let them down by saying 'no'.

"I… I guess we can do that." Lincoln was the first to answer, but he showed a little hesitant. The sisters followed his lead by nodding their heads, though they also had the doubtful look on their faces.

"So… where's that kid, isn't he with you?" Luna decided to break her silence with a question.

"He's outside, but don't worry, we told him to wait for just a moment. Wait here while I go get him." Rita stood up from her chair and made her way to the main door, giving Lincoln and his sisters a moment to think.

Rita opened the door and saw Rafael still sitting on the porch while watching the quiet street with his thoughtful look, until he heard the door opened. When he turned to Mrs. Loud, she nodded with her head at him to let him know it's now the time.

Rafael gulped as he stood up, tried to dust off his clothes and fixing his shaggy hair, before he took a deep breath and then he went into the house. He followed Rita behind as he took a brief look around the living room, but then he stopped his tracks when a tan-colored hamster inside of a clear hamster ball passed by. Then he heard a chirp, before he noticed a bird cage with a canary inside; and his eyes caught a pit bull terrier puppy and a black cat sleeping peacefully on the couch. As he was surprised the Loud family own four little pets, he thought they must love the animals. In fact, he always wanted to have a pet, not just to have fun, but also as a company.

Rita stopped her tracks when she was now standing in front of the entrance to the dining room, but Rafael remained a few steps away from her and the entrance. Rita already knew he became shy again, but she wouldn't let him stay hidden and make her children wait all day. So she gave the boy a smile and waved at him to come over, meaning she's asking him to have the confidence and courage to introduce himself.

Rafael was still worried about how he's going to be received, what if they won't like to be near to him just because he's a dirty homeless? However, he knew he was just jumping the conclusions and there's a possibility it won't turn out as he was imagining. Feeling a little motivated, he approached slowly towards Mrs. Loud, before he turned around and then came face to face with the Loud kids, but suddenly his eyes widened in shock when he realized that there's more than ten children sitting around the dining table.

"Everyone, this is Rafael." Rita introduced the street child. "Rafael, meet our children."

"Um… Hello…" Rafael waved his hand, flashing a nervous smile across his face.

None of the Loud kids answered, only they just stared at him.

* * *

 **N/A: Hey guys! Glad to see you again. I'm very sorry for being away without giving you any news. I've been dealing some personal problems and I was stressful that kept me from writing. I know, it really sucks, but I'm glad I could have the opportunity to finish this new fanfic based off my favorite cartoon.**

 **So what do you guys think about this story featuring my OC? I tried so hard to make sure the Loud family stay on their character, also trying to not make my OC a typical shy kid who has trouble speaking with new people. Believe me I have more plans with this that I'm sure you're gonna be interested, but for now I need some rest.**

 **One more thing before I leave, I want to thank Weavillain for giving me some tips for the story. If you're reading this Weavillain, thank you very much, you've been a great help to me.**

 **See you guys next time.**


End file.
